Left At The Altar
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: Kagome dumped Inuyasha for another man while they were getting married, leaving him alone at the altar. After being humiliated so, he moves far, far away to avoid seeing Kagome ever again..but sometimes life doesn't go your way. IK
1. Prologue

If you checked out my page in the past two weeks you would have already known about this story. I felt much urge to do this story but fans of The Princess And The Pup wouldn't like that since I already went seven months without updating until chapter five. However, I couldn't stop myself from have the prologue. To TPATP readers, the next chapter is titled _Demon Vs. Slayer_.

_**Left At The Altar **_

_**Prologue**_

"Damn it, hurry up! I can't stay still much longer!" Inuyasha complained loudly at Sesshomaru, who was currently taking his measurements.

"Well, little brother, it would be easier to do this if I had both arms…" Sesshomaru muttered to himself but a twitch of the dog ears atop Inuyasha's head informed him that he had indeed heard him.

The half-demon grunted aggravated at the irritable topic. Inuyasha was the sole reason Sesshomaru has one arm but that was a discussion for another day.

Inuyasha shifted uneasily much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. He took in a deep breath before doing his best to stay still.

The awkward silence typical to this situation would have been better than the sound of a one-armed man trying to take measurements of a ever-moving half-demon.

"Nervous?" Sesshomaru finally asked to end the humiliating noise.

Inuyasha looked down at his brother and did his best not to laugh when he saw the measuring tape in his mouth as he struggled with his objective.

"Sort of." Inuyasha offered with a shrug of his shoulders that was answered with a disapproving growl from behind him. "Kagome has been acting odd lately…do you think she's nervous?"

Sesshomaru continued fighting with the tape before saying. "Lift your arms."

Inuyasha complied and felt uncomfortable having Sesshomaru's face so near his. The quiet crept back over until the half-demon made a grunt.

"God, is it really so hard to stand still?" The one-armed man scolded, finally letting his annoyance slip into his tone.

"Hey, I didn't move! I was clearing my throat!" Inuyasha shouted…and moved.

Sesshomaru groaned again and Inuyasha got back in position.

"Have you met anyone you're interested in?" The half-demon inquired more as a conversation starter not really expecting an answer…which he got.

Inuyasha saw something flash in Sesshomaru's eyes before it quickly concealed itself again.

"Actually, I met this one girl the other day." The enthusiasm he was unable to hide perplexed the man doing his best to keep his body in the 'T' pose.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha eyebrow rose, unnoticed by the man behind him. "What's her name?"

"Rin." Sesshomaru answered quickly…too quickly.

Inuyasha's curiosity had peaked. It wasn't often you heard Sesshomaru talk about anything about his personal life. Not that there was much going on in his personal life most of the time. It made it all more suspicious how excited he was the moment the half-demon brought it up.

"Where'd you meet her?" Time for the investigation.

Sesshomaru didn't even respond to the question which didn't strike him as odd but Inuyasha wasn't about to give up.

"Did you get her phone number?" Inuyasha's tone was beginning to give away his interest in the matter at hand.

Sesshomaru kept silent on the topic and hastily tried to change the subject.

"Why do you think Kagome's nervous?"

Inuyasha sighed and figured it was a miracle he even got a peep out of his brother, much less a name.

"I don't know. It seems like she's been avoiding me lately. You don't think she's has cold feet, do you?" Inuyasha asked fearfully.

Sesshomaru let a small laugh that made Inuyasha looked down to see him jot down a few numbers on some scratch paper. The half-demon let his breath that he had been holding due to the stress it took to stay still. Sesshomaru stood up to his true height, a bit taller than Inuyasha, and rolled his neck in relief.

"I'm sure she's just nervous, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said with his eyes aim straight at his little brother yet seemed looking into distant space. He then looked away shamefully before continuing. "I'm sure she'll be fine…" Sesshomaru swallowed the lump in his throat. "once you get married."

"I guess." The half-demon spoke with a doubtful tone. He sneezed suddenly that was followed soon by a certain brother of his wiping his shoulder in disgust.

"What's next on this list?" The half-demon requested trying to avoid another lecture from Sesshomaru on hygiene.

Sesshomaru cringed his nose distastefully then proceeded to reach into his jacket for another sheet of paper as he placed the sheet with the measurements in its place. He brought the paper close to his eyes in order to read it.

"It appears that…" Sesshomaru trailed off to take time to actually read the paper. "you have to…meet Kagome for dinner."

"When?" Inuyasha gestured to keep going, annoyed at his brother's love for bothering him.

Sesshomaru looked over the paper again then glanced at his watch with a small laugh, uncharacteristic for him.

"Five minutes ago."

That was all it took for Inuyasha to run out of Sesshomaru's home…

* * *

Inuyasha arrived at the restaurant named creatively Oishii twenty minutes later. He had to run to get there as fast he could which left him out of breath and his car at Sesshomaru's house. With the traffic at 5:30, it was quicker for him just to run. Being demon, if only half, had its advantages.

Inuyasha walked through the doors and up to the podium where he was met by a teenaged hostess.

"Hello, Sir." She greeted with a large, and fake, smile on her face. "How may I help you?"

"Uh…I'm meeting someone here. Is there a 'Takahashi' here?" Inuyasha heeled bounced up and down repeatedly, very anxious.

The hostess was quiet as she scanned the paper methodically.

She looked up and unnaturally glad voice said. "Nope."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and glanced around the diner worriedly. "Is there a 'Higurashi' on the list?"

Without looking back down to the list, she shook her head.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed loudly, striking the podium. Seeing the pissed off faces of mothers, now covering their child's ears, he added. "Sorry."

The half-demon looked around the restaurant one more time before exiting Oishii. Once outside he dug his claw into his pocket trying to grasp his cell phone. He was able to get the appliance and open it. Speed dial '2' had him calling Kagome in no time.

It looked odd when Inuyasha was using the phone because of his unique dog ears. The mouth of the phone was where it should be but the top of it was where ears would be if he was human. He had to use his acute hearing while on the phone to hear who he was talking to which had his ears twitching nonstop when talking.

_Come on, Kagome, pick up…and please don't be mad at me._ Inuyasha mused as the ringing continued.

"Hello?" Finally came from the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Kagome." Inuyasha greeted while starting down the street in the direction of his current apartment.

"Oh, hey, Inuyasha." Kagome repeated, she tried to cover a giggle and Inuyasha could have sworn he heard her say 'shut up' to someone near her.

"I'm outside Oishii." The half-demon started, afraid she was about to let him hear it for standing her up.

"Oh…" Kagome spoke like a child being punished. "sorry Inuyasha."

"Sorry?" Inuyasha said, sounding like a parrot.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to meet you for dinner." Kagome's confession both relieved and pained Inuyasha. "You must have been waiting for half an hour."

The half-demon let out a sigh or relief. He took a second before answering trying his best to come up with a comment that won't get him chewed out.

"Just as well." Inuyasha mumbled half-heartedly into the cell phone. "I was held up getting my measurements. Sesshomaru took so goddamn long!"

"That's good to hear. I'll meet you back at the apartment." Kagome replied almost instantly, oblivious to what he said.

"Okay, love ya." Inuyasha said but Kagome had hung up already. He took his phone from his cheek and looked at it as though it would get his fiancé back on the phone.

"I wonder where she is?" The half-demon thought out loud.

Inuyasha dropped the appliance into his pocket and picked up his pace back to his home. His amber eyes were focused on his feet beneath him as he walked, not needing to look up because of his nose.

Inuyasha passed many more demons than he usual did on his route. The demons all had disguise spells on or they looked human as to not attract attention but other demons could instantly smell their blood.

Inuyasha was obviously a half-demon. His father had been a demon whereas his mother was the human parent. Every person nowadays had learn to tolerate demons but are still not fond of them. There weren't many others half-demons like Inuyasha. Mostly because are born mutilated, looking like a cross between say the moth in a moth demon and a human. Those children were instantly killed as infants but if the demon parent's blood is of strong descent then the child is only born with enough distortion to be recognized out of a crowd.

The half-demon laughed and aimed tilted his head up to look at the sky as he walked. Even people tolerated demons they still _despise _half-demons. Inuyasha had really found a jewel in Kagome. Not literally.

Kagome had been the only person in his life, beside his immediate family, that didn't instantly judge him because his appearance and blood. Then again, Sesshomaru didn't like him that much. These two brought the term 'sibling rivalry' to a whole new level.

_One-armed bastard. _Inuyasha inwardly laughed.

His luck was with him today as he got back to his apartment in record time. It must been his lucky week…

Inuyasha stepped into apartment complex; with a nod to the girl behind the guest services desk he was in the elevator. Inuyasha pushed the button labeled '13' which was soon lighted button and held in his breath as the elevator began to rise.

Sensitive smell was not a good mix with a high-rise. The scents of multiple people cooking multiple different meals attacked his nose every time he went up to his home.

A ding signaled he reached his floor and the doors opened slowly enough to scare a claustrophobic. _God, this place sucks._

Inuyasha turned the corner to get to his room located right be the emergency stairs. Safety first, right?

He found his keys and fought valiantly with the key to turn in the doorknob. _Ha, got it! _The half-demon celebrated inwardly as the door opened with the usual _creeeeeeeeeek_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. No answer. "Kagome?"

The half-demon took in the scent of thee apartment and was left disappointed as he could none of Kagome's smell besides old perfume.

_Yuck. _He cringed mentally as he thought of the perfume. If there wasn't anything that stung at his nose…it was perfume. He had been able to get Kagome to stop using the stuff but couldn't get her to throw the crap away.

The door shut behind him starting the echoing noise of a _creeeeeeeeeek._

The half-demon walked into the kitchen where a note was attached to the refrigerator with a magnet. It was from Kagome.

'_Hey Inuyasha,_

_I'm at the shrine if you get back home before me._

_-Kagome'_

"The shrine?" Inuyasha said to himself as he read the note again. Why didn't she tell him she was going to visit her mother?

_Duh, I got up before her. _Inuyasha reasoned, slapping his forward…getting a note stuck to him.

The half-demon grunted as he got the note of his head and threw it away. He worked his way to the phone on the wall…the same phone that wasn't cordless. Inuyasha got the phone off its base and turned it to see the huge numbers on the back designed for old people who needed large print.

Inuyasha recited the number for Kagome's mother's as he dialed it. Once again, the half-demon had a phone in an awkward position in an attempt to use it. It rung a couple of times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Came a teenaged boy's voice from the other end of the receiver.

"Hey, squirt." Inuyasha joked as he knew he was about to be answered with much enthusiasm.

"Inuyasha!" Instantly was screeched. "Inuyasha, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Souta." He acknowledged, not interested in pursuing a conversation with the boy who idolized him. "Is Kagome still there?"

"Still here?" Souta repeated puzzled. "Sis wasn't here at all today."

"What?" The half-demon asked. Why did Kagome lie to him? Why did she need to lie to him? "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Thanks anyway." The half-demon hung up even though he heard Souta try to say something.

Inuyasha planted the phone back on the wall and proceeded to the living room. The half-demon walked to his chair and seated himself. He let out a stressed breath then clicked on the TV. A newscaster with an obvious wig appeared on the screen.

_Wonder what's up with Kagome? _Inuyasha thought concernedly.

Inuyasha watch the news waiting for Kagome but soon gave in to sleep's hold...

* * *

The emergency broadcast signal that was scheduled for its mandatory daily test woke the sleeping half-demon.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, half-asleep.

Inuyasha looked to the box atop his TV which told the time of 3:43 a.m. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before double-checking the device.

"I'm going back to sleep." Inuyasha stated with unneeded adamancy.

The half-demon stumbled his way down the halfway connecting the whole apartment together. With a sudden idea striking him, he took a sniff of the air.

No Kagome…

"Shit, where's Kagome?"

_She must be under the wives tale of seeing the bride before the wedding is bad luck but couldn't she at least sleep here? _Inuyasha deduced even though half-conscious.

Finally able to make it to the bed, just big enough to fit two people, and crawled into under the covers.

Inuyasha quickly was met with sleep again.

* * *

"Today's the day." Inuyasha muttered to himself over and over as he buttoned up his shirt.

The half-demon bounced on his heels while trying to put on his tuxedo. Inuyasha couldn't really afford anything extremely fancy so he was stuck with a basic tux. The price of Kagome's dress didn't really help anything…

_Happy thoughts…this is best of my life…_

A knock on the door arouse Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"Who's there?"

"It's your father, damn it! Now get your lazy ass out here!" A sturdy voice bellowed from the other side of the door.

"Hold on." The half-demon said as he walked to the door to open it.

Opening the door turned out to not be a good decision as his father immediately with a rolled up newspaper. Haha…cliché.

"Shit, what was that for!" Inuyasha barked viscously at the man in the doorway.

Inuyasha's father, InuTaisho, was standing there. He had on a tux as well but it was much fancier than his son's. The demon's face had magenta stripes going across it under his amber eyes. InuTaisho's long silver hair was pulled into a ponytail going behind his head trailing down to right above his waist.

"That was telling me the wrong address for the damn church!" InuTaisho reprimanded piercingly. "All the flowers are at the wrong fucking church!"

Inuyasha covered his eyes from the loud noise and to protect himself. InuTaisho only cursed when he was upset, and when he cursed as much as he just did…he must be _thoroughly _pissed.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha gaped, mouth hanging, the full effect of his father's statement hitting him.

"No, I'm joking. Of course I'm serious!" His father barked, hitting him with the newspaper again.

"I deserved that…"

InuTaisho didn't argue but his posture relaxed slightly. He put a hand on his son's shoulder comfortingly.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I know this is your big day and I just wanted it to be perfect." InuTaisho apologized, ashamed.

"That sounds like something I expected from Mom." Inuyasha joked, trying to lightened the mood.

"I know." He responded, withdrawing his hand. "God, I'm getting old." Inuyasha laughed a little at his father's comment. Well, a few centuries is quite a long time…

"Finish getting dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Right."

InuTaisho left the room but not before dropping the newspaper to the floor unceremoniously.

The half-demon groaned as he picked up the paper from the floor. The headlines read of the newly elected president and how he was expected to lead the country to a new age of prosperity.

"Yeah right…" Inuyasha mumbled at the paper. He skimmed the front page for interesting stories when something caught his eye.

**Son of Local Business Typhoon is to be Married Today**

Oh, did I forget to mention: Inuyasha's father is s business typhoon and obviously very, very loaded.

"I guess that's why he had the paper with him." Inuyasha looked at the headline again making sure that there wasn't a further story beside the lone sentence. "Then again, he may have just wanted to beat me with it."

Inuyasha picked up his coat and slung it over his shoulder. The half-demon scanned the room in case he was forgetting anything. He shrugged not noticing anything so he left.

Too bad he didn't see his cell phone on the other side of his bed…

* * *

The old woman behind the piano played an upbeat, but old, song to get everyone feeling good.

"It's packed in here…" Inuyasha noticed the lacked of space in the rows of benches inside the church.

"Now don't worry, my friend, they're not all looking at you and judging your every movement like you were the groom at a wedding…wait…that's exactly what's going on here." Laughed the man behind Inuyasha.

"Thanks, Miroku." Inuyasha snapped, not bothering to turn around.

"That's the half-demon I know and are acquainted with." Continued Miroku. "Oh, and thanks for naming me best man, Inuyasha."

_Yeah, you try to get Dad's or Sesshomaru's ass up here to be best man, perv. _Inuyasha thought, quickly becoming amused.

The half-demon smiled and began looking over the church again. On the bride's side he saw Mrs. Higurashi and Souta on the first row. However, Kagome's grandfather sat a row behind them looking very suspicious. Inuyasha's smile widened when he saw the codger messing around with scrolls.

On the groom's side Inuyasha recognized nearly everyone. Noticeably was Sesshomaru sitting near the back, not wanting to be seen, but Inuyasha could see him clearly…with a young woman he didn't recognize by his side.

_Who's that?_ Inuyasha wondered.

Besides Sesshomaru, the half-demon saw his mother as close as she was able to get with a space next to her reserved for InuTaisho, who had yet to arrive.

Inuyasha's, and the whole room's, attention was caught when the tune of 'Here Comes The Bride' began to resonate through the room.

The doors of the church opened slowly to begin the unnecessary suspense. Kagome soon entered.

The soft sobs of people in the crowd began to overcome the softening sound of the piano.

Kagome sluggishly walked up to the alter seemingly timid of something. She climbed the three steps to be at equal level with Inuyasha. The half-demon got a glimpse of her face and was surprised when she looked distraught.

Inuyasha convinced himself she was just nervous about getting married. After all, this wasn't just any commitment.

The wedding continued as the priest began the mandatory speech straight from book. His monotone had many people in the church sleeping…mainly Souta.

Inuyasha kept sneaking peaks at Kagome, who didn't appear to be getting any happier. Quite the contrary, actually, she looked more and more tense.

"If any has objections to this union…speak now or forever hold your peace…"

As if on cue, the doors, which had been closed, suddenly were rammed opened. A man appeared in the doorway. He had just simple street clothes on…the situation would have just been if he was just some rude person late for the wedding…that's definitely wasn't the case here…

"I do!" He declared loudly, pointing a finger accusingly at the altar. The man gave off the scent of a demon.

"Koga!" Kagome shouted happily running toward the man.

The crowd could only watch in bewildered silence as Kagome embraced the man and kissed him passionately.

Horror struck Inuyasha as he watched the soap opera happening in front of him.

_This can't be happening…_

The man picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her out of the church.

The rays of the sun pierced the stain glass, shining colors into the crowd. The beautiful sight was overlooked as the scenario that had just occurred still mystified the audience.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and tears began to run down his cheeks as the reality of it all hit him hard.

He had been dumped…left at the altar.

* * *

I know the first chapter isn't the easiest to read but if I ever get around to writing this story it will become I/K.

Sidenote: Oishii means delicious, if I am correct.

Reviews make me happy!


	2. Eight Years

Yay! I lived through Hurricane Rita! (I live right outside Houston, Texas)

This story was a summary that I had posted on my profile to see if anyone liked it and due to response, I wrote it. I have a few more story ideas up if you want to read them then you'll email me at the address I have listed at the bottom of my profile. Let me know!

Thanks to those who read the prologue of _Left At The Altar _and decided to stick with it!

The Princess And The Pup is still top priority but the cable is out leaving with no internet or Fox Soccer Channel so I'm bored as hell and this is the only thing I could think to do.

Also, I know in the summary that it says that Inuyasha moves far, far away and yet in this chapter he can get to Sesshomaru's house in thirty minutes. Guess what? Sesshomaru must've moved, too!

'_Be who you are and say what you feel because those that mind don't matter and those the matter don't mind.'_

_**Left At The Altar**_

_**Eight Years**_

Inuyasha rubbed his temple with his fore and middle finger in an attempt the annoying migraine that had become customary with this day. This infamous day…

"This time of the year again." Inuyasha complained to himself. He let out a heavy breath as he gave up on dulling the pain in his pounding head and found his way out of bed.

The half-demon carefully planted both of his feet on the ground before walking. He let out a yawn while doing his usual morning stretches. Inuyasha let the uncomfortable feeling of moving his tired muscles pass him as he continued to awaken completely.

"I guess that's enough." He shrugged and walked toward his restroom.

Inuyasha cursed as he stepped on a tack that had found its way to the floor in his restroom. The half-demon lifted up his foot to see if it was bleeding which only accomplished him hopping around on one foot trying to retain balance in a very comedic manner.

He threw the accused tack at the wall, and, on a related note, his wall now had a tack protruding conspicuously from it. Inuyasha groaned as he knew that the tack would be a burden later because he would have to dig it from the wallpaper. A sharp object was safety hazard to a little girl that would happen to be coming to his apartment later. Knowing that little demon, she would probably find a way to injure herself with a centimeter long needle coming out of his wall.

Inuyasha walked into his bathroom finally and stared at his appearance in the mirror parallel to himself.

"I wonder when Kikime is coming anyway."

No sooner had Inuyasha finished his sentence then had his phone begin to ring from his bedside. Not really caring about the call, the half-demon reached for the cup he kept by the sink in case of a midnight urge for water.

The phone stopped ringing and the voicemail began to take the message out loud.

Inuyasha's voice came from the small box first. "This is Inuyasha. If you want to leave a message, do so. Unless this is my brother, in which case, hang up the phone now and burn hell."

Inuyasha grinned at the recording, but was soon aggravated as Sesshomaru's voice came out next.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru began, no longer affected by the half-demon's voicemail. He had let the half-demon have it the first time Sesshomaru had heard his voicemail. "Answer the phone right now. I know your just standing in front of your mirror ignoring me, so pick up the phone!"

Inuyasha looked at his reflection. "Oh, he's good."

The half-demon made his way to the appliance and lifted it from its base. His brother, who was in the middle of a sentence based around complaining about Inuyasha not answering his phone, cleared his throat.

"Morning."

"It's one thirty in the afternoon, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru corrected, irritated.

Inuyasha glanced at his clock to confirm his brother's comment. "So it is. Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to be at my home in an hour so you can bring Kikime back to your apartment so that you can baby-sit her while my wife and I go to dinner when, afterwards, we will come pick her up." Sesshomaru explained, leaving no loopholes for the half-demon to make smartass comments to.

"Don't be so vague, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha muttered into the receiver. "An hour?"

"Be here in an hour." Repeated the one-armed man before slamming the phone on its base, much to Inuyasha annoyance.

Inuyasha simply dropped his phone to the ground then went back to his bathroom to finish getting ready.

The half-demon, once again, caught his eyes' reflection in the large mirror which had crack got longer ever day.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha mumbled. He let out a large, stressed breath and walked to his bedside again.

The half-demon opened the solitary drawer on the dresser by he bed. Inuyasha grabbed a sleeveless t-shirt from the drawer and cursed loudly when he saw a small hole on the front of the shirt threatening to become a bigger one. He put on the tee reluctantly, slipping the hole over his head and straightened out the wrinkles in it so he wouldn't like a complete slob even though his shirt had no sleeves and a hole.

"My lucky week, huh?" The half-demon told himself with a wry smile. _Eight years..._

Inuyasha brought his head up again which brought him face-to-face with a centimeter long needle projecting out from his wall. The half-demon grunted, irritated, and began his attempt to find the hammer needed to extract the tack.

"Where are you?" Inuyasha yelled out to the hammer as if he expected it to respond with an 'I'm here!' _The years must be getting to me…_

When he found himself in his kitchen a small note stuck to the fridge with a magnet caught his attention. Inuyasha blinked to make sure that he had really seen the note and sure enough, when he opened his eyes again, the piece of paper was still there.

Inuyasha ripped the note from the refrigerator, letting the 'Don't worry, Be happy!' magnet fall unceremoniously to the floor.

'REMEMBER CLOTHES AT CLEANER'S THAT CLOSE AT 2!'

The half-demon slapped his forehead for forgetting his clothes. It should have snapped when he saw the lack of apparel in his drawer. Inuyasha's eyes darted to the analog clock hanging from the wall which read 1:38 p.m.

"Shit!" Inuyasha swore as he ran to his door.

He swung the door open as fast as he could and it led to the knob slamming straight into his wall; probably creating hole in the drywall. The half-demon didn't bother to lock the door. What did he have that anyone would want to steal? Even if someone did break into his apartment, he could use their scent to track them down.

"Got to hurry!" Inuyasha tried to encourage himself to go faster. He went straight to the elevator and pushed the small button with a down arrow. The button lit up but was barely detectable in broad daylight.

The half-demon tapped his bare foot impatiently on the cheap carpet that inhabited the ground beneath him. After ten seconds of waiting he dashed for the stairs by the room across the hall from him.

Inuyasha open the heavier door quicker than most people could but not fast enough to make a hole in the solid concrete wall. The half-demon cringed when he saw that there was no space in between the stairs to just jump down in one movement but instead he would be force to go down the nine stories of stairs one by one.

"Damn!"

Inuyasha began his trek down the stairs in his epic struggle to get to the cleaner's in time. Will he get there in time? Will he be forced to wear the same shirt until the cleaner's open again on Monday?

Inuyasha got to the lobby in record time and burst through yet another door but was careful not to cause a hole in the lobby wall. He'd be damned before he'd pay for that!

The half-demon went on the door on a sprint, ignoring the desk clerk's 'hello.' Inuyasha dodged the commuters outside the Shady Heights Apartment Complex by stopping on his heels.

"Watch where you're going!" A young woman that he almost ran into scolded. She had dark hair almost to her waist and bright blue eyes that glared furiously at him. Also, much to his displeasure, was wearing way too much perfume for his liking.

"Hey, bite me, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled right back at started running again in the direction of the cleaner's.

He pushed the woman's shouts after him to the back of his mind as he had less than fifteen minutes. Finally, the cleaner's came into sight and he had plenty of time to spare…sort of.

Inuyasha was confused as he tried to push open the door and it didn't budge. The half-demon then hoped no one saw him try to push open the door that had a large sign saying 'pull.'

"Success…" Inuyasha congratulated himself, aloud. He looked up to see he was the only person in the cleaner's beside the old man behind the counter.

Behind the counter was an old man sitting on…a cow? Not any cow, though…a three-eyed cow. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the man in the striped old-time clothing sitting on the cow.

The half-demon stepped up to the counter, doing his best not to pay attention to the cow.

"Uh…I'm Inuyasha and I left my clothes here a few days ago."

The old man looked up at the half-demon. "I'm Totosai and I work here a few days a week."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, perplexed. _What's this guy talking about?_

"Oh, you want you clothes, don't you?" Totosai nodded smugly as if he just answered one of the world's unsolved problems.

_Duh._ Inuyasha mentally shouted but found it best not to aggravate this strange old man working at a cleaner's who was sitting on a three-eyed cow. "Yes, I do." The half-demon dug into his pocket and found the little tag

Inuyasha and put it somewhere under the counter. The old man got off the cow and walked to the automated rail behind him. He pushed a red button the clothes started to ride down the rail until he pushed the button again.

"Here they are!" Announced Totosai as he grabbed some clothes off the rail that were in an oversized plastic bag with a number 7 on them.

The old man walked backed to the counter and placed the bag of clothes in front of Inuyasha. The half-demon gave light smile and picked up the clothes.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said and was hastily out the door.

Totosai petted the back of the three-eyed cow behind the counter.

"The people in this city must be blind. No one has said one thing about you all day!"

* * *

_I'm glad to be out of there._ Inuyasha mused once he stepped outside the cleaner's. _What the hell is the deal with the three-eyed cow!_

The half-demon shook his head to try to rid himself of the memory. He took a relaxed breath and then remembered he still had to be somewhere on the other side of town.

_I never get one second of rest!_ Inuyasha complained in his head and began running…again.

* * *

Inuyasha had gotten to Sesshomaru's house in just the nick of time. The half-demon was fast in getting there because he wasn't in the mood to hear another speech from his one-armed brother about being late.

The half-demon had found himself seating in a seat in Sesshomaru's living room because Inuyasha found out and was very pissed at the fact that Sesshomaru wasn't ready. He wouldn't have been so angry if it was his wife who wasn't ready but she was and was sitting with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was still getting ready!

Inuyasha tapped his nails on the little lamp table right by the recliner chair that he sat in.

"How have you been, Inuyasha?" The woman across from him suddenly asked.

Inuyasha sighed knowing he was being lured into a conversation.

"Same as usual, Rin." The half-demon answered, half-heartedly. Inuyasha stopped tapping his nails and brought his fist up so he could rest his chin on it.

"Oh," Rin replied, not knowing where to go from there but being her being Rin was able to find just the right question. "Well, are you seeing anyone?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "No."

Rin nodded, knowing what she had just asked the half-demon.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" Was heard from behind them.

Inuyasha turned his head to see Kikime walking down the stairs. His niece had bright brown eyes with black hair like her mother pulled into a single pigtail. She looks human but demons could tell by her scent that she was half-demon.

Inuyasha got out of his chair to squat down and caught Kikime when she jumped into his arms. He stood up immediately and started to spin fast which cause his niece to let shrill, gleeful yelp. Inuyasha set the girl down again and she stumbled a bit incoherently.

"Whoa, I'm dizzy." Kikime said with her voice filled with wonderment.

Inuyasha smiled at the little girl and sat back down in the recliner. Once his niece caught her balance, she jumped her on to his lap. The half-demon, Inuyasha, put his arm around the little girl shoulders and had an honest smile on his face.

"How have you been, Kikime?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

The girl smile widely, obviously waited for the question. "Uncle Inuyasha, I just finished second grade!"

_Duh, I was at your graduation last week._ Was what Inuyasha thought but he said. "Oh, is that so?"

Kikime nodded happily. "Yep, I am going to be a third grader!"

Her uncle grinned at her cheerful responses. "So third grade is after second grade?"

Kikime punched his arm playfully. "Of course, silly!"

Their little talk was cut short as short as Sesshomaru made his dramatic entrance when he opened the bedroom door regally. The one-armed man looked over the room and his eyes caught Inuyasha's his nose cringed.

"Taking a little longer than usual to put on your make-up, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha joked with a smirk on his face.

Sesshomaru paid no attention to his brother's comment or his daughter's laughs.

"Come on, Rin. If we're late, the restaurant will cancel our reservation." The one-armed man stated. His wife nodded and got up out of the chair.

_They're planning on more than a restaurant if they're going to dinner at two thirty._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

His attention was brought to his niece when she whispered in his ear. "Watch this."

Kikime got up out of lap and ran to her father who was leaving out the front door. "Dad can I have a hug?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter and then to Inuyasha who shrugged, just as confused. The one-armed man squatted down and complied to Kikime's request, not wanting her to start crying.

Sesshomaru got back up and walked out the door and that is when Inuyasha saw the 'Kick Me' sign taped to his back. He turned to his niece who had a huge, mischievous smile.

Inuyasha laughed. "Oh, you're good."

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked, now that they had walked all the way back to his apartment.

The half-demon turned to see Kikime sitting on the ground, struggling to take off her Velcro sandals by his door. The girl looked up the air and appeared in thought and just when she had managed to take off her last shoe she shouted. "I know!"

Inuyasha sighed, knowing she was going to wait until he asked to answer him.

"What to you want to do?"

"Can I go on the computer?" Kikime requested, doing her best to look cute as if it would help her get her way.

"Sure…" _as long as you don't bug the crap out of me._

His niece clapped her hands joyfully and ran down the hallway, knowing her way around his house. Inuyasha smiled at the girl's energy.

The half-demon took his time getting to his study. Kikime was spinning in circles on the wheeled chair as she waited for the internet to open whilst yelling 'Weeeeeee!'

"Stop that, Kikime. I don't you want getting dizzy and throwing up on my computer." Inuyasha admonished feebly.

His niece made a grumpy face but stopped spinning. Kikime looked at the computer to only see the internet hadn't opened so she started to look over the room. Her attention was caught by a necklace that was lying on the desk.

She held it up in the air to look it over better. "Neat. What is this?"

"That," Started Inuyasha, snatching the necklace from her. "is my magic necklace."

Kikime appeared stupefied before seeming doubtful. "Nu uh! Dad says there's no such thing as magic!"

"He's right but magic necklace sounds better than scientific necklace doesn't it?" Inuyasha suggest and Kikime nodded. "Do you want to see what does?"

His niece replied in a bewildered voice. "Yes."

"Okay." Replied Inuyasha, slipping the jewelry over his head.

The familiar sensation rippled through his body as soon as it came into contact with his skin. Inuyasha couldn't see it but he knew what was happening to cause Kikime's jaw fall. The half-demon's appearance didn't show he was a half-demon as his hair turned black, his eyes violet, and his claws became normal nails.

"Cool." Mumbled his niece who then asked. "What do you use it for?"

"I use it for job interviews and stuff like that because people in this city aren't too fond of half-demons like us. This makes me look human, like I do on the new moon." Inuyasha explained.

"Just like when I turn human on the new moon just like you?" Continued Kikime in her questions.

"Exactly, but your appearance doesn't change because you already look human, unlike me." Answered Inuyasha.

"I know, but I wished I looked half-demon like you because your ears are so cute and fuzzy!" Kikime commented, much to her uncle's irritation even if he didn't show it with his fake smile.

"Hey, look! The internet opened!" Inuyasha pointed out.

His niece instantly turned and began to play on the internet.

* * *

Kikime had played on his computer for a few hours before she begun to talk on AIM, but when this one person in the chat room began to ask where she lived and what she was wearing, Inuyasha put a stop to that.

Once the internet wasn't an option, his niece wanted to watch a scary movie. Inuyasha figured, What the hell. It's just a movie and if she wakes screaming because she's having nightmares, then it's Sesshomaru's problem.

Of course, the only horror picture that Inuyasha had was The Ring so guess what movie they watched.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the movie would scare the ever living crap out of an eight-year old girl, so there were many times when Kikime would suddenly scream in terror.

After about the third time that his niece had shouted, there came a knock on the door. The half-demon unenthusiastically paused the movie and got up after he got Kikime to let go of his arm which she had locked herself on whenever the tape came on the screen.

_Who the hell is that? Sesshomaru said he'd call before he came to her Kikime_. Inuyasha mused just before he opened his door.

It was indeed his lucky week as the woman blue-eyed woman he almost ran into earlier was on the other side of the door. Despite being as surprised as the woman, he couldn't help but sneeze as the amount of perfume she was wearing finally got to him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha bellowed once he had sneezed.

"I," Began the woman, placing her hands on her waist. "am your new neighbor who just moved in today and I am here to find out what…" She stopped talking as she heard Kikime screaming again, obviously the eight year old half-demon had started the movie again. "that is!"

Inuyasha was getting enough of woman's scolding for one day. "My second-grade…" He stopped as he heard Kikime correcting him. "My _third-grade niece_ and I happen to be watching a horror movie, you uptight bitch!"

His 'new neighbor' looked tempted to reprimand him again but for some reason decided against it for some reason. The woman simply turned on her heels and began walking toward where her room is.

Inuyasha's eyes saw something fall from the purse that hung from her shoulders so he picked it up off the ground.

"Hey, wench, you dropped your license!" The half-demon hollered after the woman.

That is when Inuyasha read the license. It belonged to one Kagome Higurashi…

* * *

I know this isn't as long as the last chapter but the prologue was easier to write.

Grand total of 24 pages!

Reviews make me happy!

_**Finished September 25, 2005 but I can put this up because I have no cable connection since Rita hit me.**_


End file.
